


Welcome to the big house

by Jimmybean



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Begging, Corruption, Curses, Enemas, F/M, Graphic Description, M/M, Name-Calling, Other, Prison, Prison Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 19:19:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6820864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jimmybean/pseuds/Jimmybean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim finds out exactly why you shouldn't go to prison.</p><p> </p><p>Another rp I'm doing with a friend, so I apologize for the weird format.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to the big house

Jim was new to this. At the young, fresh age of nineteen, he wasn’t ready for prison. He was a pretty thing after all, even the guards wanted a taste. But they wouldn’t have one until the prisoners broke him in. And they knew, with the prisoner they were putting him in with, that it wouldn’t be long till that happened. Basher Moran would wreck this little Jimmy. Tom, one of the guards, really couldn’t wait to watch.

 

He was being led down a hall, in a grey jumpsuit, hands cuffed in front of him, the guards saying degrading things directed towards him. Jim didn’t care. He’d be out in a few weeks, due to his men. This was planned. He was just nervous of the insiders. The people he’d put here in this jail, the ones who wanted to hurt him. The cell door opened and he was shoved into it.

 

“Jimmy Moriarty, meet your new roommate Sebastian Moran. You better hope you don’t piss him off, you cocky little shit.” One of the guards said before both left, chortling to themselves. Jim was practically petrified as he examined the other. Six foot tall, heavily muscled, blonde hair and green eyes, scarred all over his body. Jim felt fucked, and not just in a metaphorical sense.

 

“So, didn’t you get arrested three years ago for attempted murder?” He couldn’t help it. 

 

Sebastian was lying on the top cot and waiting for the new little prick to come in his room. None of the others stayed very long...he didnt expect this one to either- well that was before he came into his room. One look at the young man and he felt himself twinge. Damn. he hadn't seen anything so pretty since before he wound up in this shit hole. He admired his dark brown eyes and stared at him while he entered. The first thing that he said though- goddamn it. 

 

“Attempted” he shook his head as if in disappointment. “Fuckin pigs arrested me from the one who got away. Bullshit am i right?” he hopped down and it was obvious that he was at least a head taller than he was. “Sebastian Moran. “

 

“Jim Moriarty.” He said quietly, feeling his heart race in his chest. Seb was so fucking tall. “I’m not going to be here long. If you’re nice to me, maybe you’ll get out with me.” He winked, as he set the small bundle of clothes and other stuff they gave him on the end of his bunk. He wasn’t worried. He knew Moran’s backstory because three years ago, when he was 16 (he hadn’t turned 17 yet), he was the one who employed Sebastian to kill that man. He knew everything there was to know about the man.    
  
But he also knew how unpredictable Moran was, and knew that he could fuck him over any time he wanted. He knew Seb had a high sex drive as well. 

 

Sebastian kept a wary eye on him as he strutted around the room. He immediately put off an authority type vibe. Jim moriarty… in the flesh. He had heard of him no doubt...but he hadnt actually seen him. No one had. He was his employer. He had made a network of criminals and he was a master of manipulation.  “Why are you even here then?”  Sebastian knew very little about Jim. he didnt like to be on the other side of the spectrum for once. It was just hard to believe that a  _ kid _ did it all. He barely looked sixteeen. “How old are you anyway?”

 

“Well obviously, if you used that brain that I hear so much about, you would know I’m older than 18, because I’m in a penitentiary, and not Juvenile detention.” he scoffed. “I’m nineteen. Will be twenty in a few months.” He drawled. The lunch bell sounded and he tried to keep away a nervous shiver as the doors slid open, and guards started to lead men to the cafeteria. “C’mon, Moran.” he hummed as he walked out. He would opt out of the shower today. Jim was clean enough, and didn’t feel like getting naked in front of others quite yet. It would be something that would tempt the other men. 

  
Sebastian had already put claims on this kid whether or not anyone else eyed him. He had authority in this prison and no one fucked with his toys but him. He stayed close behind Jim as prying eyes looked at the young man like a piece of meat. 

 

“Mm id tap that” an inmate commented. 

 

“Fuck you man-” Sebastian pulled Jim by the collar of the grey uniform. “Dont let any of these assholes touch you. They wont hesitate to throw you on the ground” they made their way to the line. The inmate scooping food for them noticed JIm and winked. “Heres a little extra for you baby” he put another scoop of mashed potatoes on his tray. He rolled his eyes at Sebastian.

 

“C’mon...lets go over here” he led Jim to a table in the corner, away from the others. Guys from all over the prison walked past just to get a good look at Jim. 

 

“Hey Moran- who is your new pet? My guys are all…” he looked back at his little group of hairy ikber type men “so excited to meet him”

 

“Get lost asshole”

 

“What the fuck did you say to me?” the man shoved Sebastian’s tray out of his hand. Sebastian, now pissed, broke the tray over the mans head.

 

A guard came over, blowing a whistle to prevent everyone else from jumping in. “moran! Wha’d i tell you bout startin shit? “

 

Sebastian sat back down calmly. He fucking hated these pigs. No one ever took his side. The other inmate walked back over to his table with threatening eyes. “you ‘ll get whats comin moran…”

 

Jim was already hating this. Sebastian was acting like he owned Jim, and fuck that shit. Sebastian didn’t own him. “Why don’t you calm down Moran? I’ll do what I like.” He was grateful for the second helping of mashed potatoes, eating hungrily while he could. 

His happiness deflated when a guard came over and knocked Jim’s tray into his lap. “Whoops. Looks like you better get changed. Might as well take a shower as well.” He smirked down at Jim, a plan forming in his head. Jim glared daggers, as the guard “helped” lead him to the laundry room, then to the washroom. To say Jim was terrified was an understatement. 

  
Sebastian was angry seeing the guard. He was a total dick. He had the tendency to fuck around with the inmates and get them into trouble. He also didnt do anything but watch when rape was going on. He knew the guard was wanting to see some of Jim. “i dont think its appropriate to send a man to the showers when it isnt time yet isnt it ?” Sebastian stood up, more than willing to fight for this one 

 

“Well too bad. I’m the guard, you’re the prisoner.” The guard grabbed the glass and poured the juice from Jim’s tray all over Sebastian. “Now you can come to the showers as well.” He smirked wickedly, and grabbed Sebastian’s hand, leading him along with Jim to the washroom. “Get undressed ladies, and get in.” he jerked his head to the showers, which showed the biker hairy men group from earlier. 

  
“Hey Henry!” He shouted at the leader. “Got your little bitch here.” he pushed forward a undressed Jim, who literally just wanted to sink into the floor and die. “And his protector as well. Maybe he’ll join in after the bitch is loose.” 

 

Sebastian was helpless against the situation. He knew the guard wouldnt do anything to stop jim from getting injured. Sebastian walked up to the leader and punched him square in the face. “Dont lay a hand on him you fuckers”

 

The guard pulled Sebastian away. “I’ll send yoou straight to solitary. This is your second offense today Moran. Dont do anything. - “ he pointed to the corner shower as if trying to get him away from the men 

 

The now bloody leader looked at Jim lustfully. “Your gonna get it now bitch. “ he made his guys each hold one of Jim’s arms. “Make him hold still!” he began to jerk himself off to get himself hard. “Damn look at that ass…” he looked at Jim as he struggled. 

 

Jim let out a whimper as he kicked and thrashed, hole spasming and clenching in fear. He’d never had an actual dick inside him, only small vibrators and dildo’s. “I have connections.” he threatened, though his voice was weak. “If you do this, you’ll find a shiv shoved up your ass some day.”    
  
“Shut it and suck bitch.” Another man pushed his thumb into Jim’s mouth so Jim couldn’t bite down on his dick, before thrusting his whole length down the irish man’s throat. 

 

Sebastian stood and watched in horror. “Goddamn it! Do something!” 

 

The guard just kicked back and watched as Jim was being face fucked. The man behind him kicked his legs, effectively planting Jim on the tile floor. He grabbed his hips and forced his way inside the tiny hole. “Ah fuck..” he moaned as he went in all the way, feeling the mans hole clench around his cock. 

 

The other forved his cock into his throat deeper and faster so Jim couldnt cry out. 

 

Jim just gurgled and choked, and spasming. He wanted away, wanted to be anywhere else than feeling a hairy mans thick balls slapping against his chin, the stenchy musk in his nose. Not to mention, the hard rod that kept impaling him hard and harder, each thrust both jarring and pleasurable. His own cock was starting to dribble fluid from the prostate stimulation.    
  
“Tell tale sign of a true bitch.” The guard hummed happily. “Most men won’t do that when being fucked.” He looked at Sebastian with a smirk. “You lucky fucker to have him in your cell.” 

 

Sebastian was pissed. He couldnt help him. He couldnt do anything for the kid...except maybe make it better for him. He walked over to the group of guys huddled around Jim and told them to keep jim on his knees. While the man fucked him from behind, and the other face fucked him, sebasian slid inbetween jim’s and the other man’s legs to suck and lick at jim’s dribbling cock. The fluid was salty and warm as it hit his tongue. He slid it around the man’s tip and licked his way down to his balls. He sucked and nibbled on them until his tongue hit the stretched hole and felt the motion of the man going in and out. 

 

When Sebastian’s lips hit his dick, Jim squealed from around the cock in his throat. “Randy little bitch loves having her dick sucked, hmm?” The man mused as he gripped Jim’s hair and spilled down his throat. “Bet you were a virgin…” He chuckled at the thought and stepped away for someone even bigger to take his place. When Sebastian’s tongue hit his rim, he came, spilling on Sebastian’s chest and part of his face. 

 

Sebastian was surprised by the sudden release, and while he was down there, he bit the mans dick so hard that blood poured. He pulled out and screamed like a woman. Sebastian tugged Jim to himself and shoved his now hard cock inside him. He lied his head on his back as he fucked him. The other guys tried taking the bleeding man to the infirmary. The guard, now thoroughly pissed off, walked out of the bathroom and called for the other guards. “We got a rape!”

 

Sebastian was suddenly pulled away from the young man and sent to solitary.

 

The guard looked at the bleeding, mess of a boy. “Now we have to clean you up …”

 

Jim was panting wildly, letting out occasionally a moan of pain as he jerkily looked up at the group of four guards. Spit and cum covered his chin, his eyes were wide and dark like he had shot up, and his hair was mussed.    
  
“Surely we could take a turn while he’s still dirty.” Tom, the guard who had led Jim to his cell previously, protested. 

 

“A small turn. No more ass action, his little boi pussy is wrecked.” One informed, sliding a gloved finger in and rubbing around the rim, making Jim quiver in pain. 

 

Tom made a grumbling noise but opened his pants, rubbing his dick across both of Jim’s cheeks. The criminal made a sound of protest, wishing he had his old power of being able to order men to kill this nuisance, before they pryed his mouth open and Tom shoved in. 

 

Tom fucked him hard like the other inmates had done. He didnt mind the cum that was left behind from the others. It helped him slide in and out. He didnt last long. He hadnt busted a nut for awhile. After Tom puiled away, another took his place. This man wasnt as big as the others, so it let jim have at least a minute to collect himself, but nevertheless, Cameron fucked him like a rabbit. The others were impressed at his speed.

 

Meanwhile, Alan and chance had gotten the enema supplies together. A jug of milk, a funnel, and a long plastic hose. “Lets get him a bit close to the toilet, we don’t have a plug this time around to keep it in him. Maybe next time though.” So after Cameron had finished, all over Jim’s face, they got him near the toilet before pushing him into the head down, ass up position, and placing the funnel in his raw hole. 

 

“Pour it in” Tom snickered as he bit his lip. He couldnt wait to see how much the kid could hold inside of him. He was already full of cum- but he was excited to find his breaking point where he would over flow. “Hurry up”

 

Alan slowly poured in the milk, and they all watched the expression on Jims face as the fluid flowed steadily inside him. “Hows that bitch?..” he poured more inside. He could see Jim’s stomach start expanding a little.

 

Jim let out a loud whimpering sound, close to a sob at the fullness of his stomach. God it hurt. His head was spinning and he wanted to force what was in him out, but gravity was against him. “Bastards.” he spluttered out, throat sore from the vicious face fucking. “All of you...will pay.” He was weak, but his voice was dark and menacing, full of promise.    
  
They loved the threats because they didnt think the kid had anything to back it all up with. He was just a little bitch. A nobody with a pretty face. One of them smacked his ass hard, causing the milk to spill in all the way into the funnel. “Oh man- hows that feel bitch? You like havin’ that inside?” they watched his swollen belly expand even more. He looked like he was about to pop. “i bet he cant handle much more…”

 

“Wanna make a bet?”

 

“Sure, what kind of bet?” Tom asked with a smirk, pinching Jim’s ass with a grin. It was so soft and suple. Really, any man who looked like this and commited a crime bad enough to go to prison and not Jail deserved what they got by coming here.    
  
Jim jerked and groaned at the action, realizing that perhaps moving wasn’t his best course. Moving felt worse than sitting still and being plugged full of all that. He was so full he could barely think, and it was putting this immense amount of pressure on him that had once again, made his dick just a bit hard. 

  
“Lets see how long he can hold it all in for. I’ll bet twenty that he cant hold it all in for five minutes” he unscrewed the lid of another milk bottle. “Think we should add the other?”

 

Tom looked at the kid. “I dont think he can hold much more- but go ahead. Fill his little ass up right to the breaking point. Lets watch him squirm some more…” he leaned against the stall and watched Jim get aroused. “I think this little bitch is enjoying himself. Check it out- he’s getting hard again. What a little whore”

 

“I’ll take you up on that bet.” Cameron told Alan, and came forward. He had found an object that was very similarly shaped to an anal plug. “We could even make him walk to his cell at this point. This is heavy duty.” He smirked as Alan started to pour the next thing of milk in, watching Jim writhe and squirm at the sensation. “God….please.” Jim whinned, hating he had to beg. He was starting to leak pre-cum, his cheeks red and embarassed. It could be worse, but it also couldn’t all at the same time.    
  
“You want more slut?” Cameron finished up with the milk and took the tube out. A little milk came out of Jim’s stretched hole, and he shoved the object inside. The milk leaked out from around it. “Gotta squeeze those cheeks. Keep it in as long as you can” Cameron put twenty five on the table for ten minutes. “Whats your bet?” he forced Jim up on his feet. The pressure from the milk immediately pressed down on the object, and dribbles of milk and blood hit the tile floor. “Now walk bitch”

  
Jim could hardly breathe, just standing there quivering and shaking from pleasure and pain. Pre-cum smeared his stomach as he took a wobbly step forward, trying as hard as he could. He’d only really read about this stuff online- he didn’t know people actually did things this crazy in prison. Did they really mean walk to his cell? He didn’t even have clothes on! These people were crazy. They’d get the same treatment, but worse, when Jim got out. They better enjoy it while it lasted. He took yet another cautious step, not wanting to slip on the wet tile.    
  
“Faster bitch!” one man shoved him forward. “Tom- i think he needs some more encouragement”

 

“We can add another bottle of milk if you want JImmy boy. Is that what you want? You slutty types never get filled all the way…” he took out his taser and zapped Jim on the ass. “Now move!”  The guys laughed and cheered at the marks left from the zap. They were surprised he could still hold it all in. he looked like he was about to give up though. The tired look in his eyes only turned the men on more. “Aww look. I think this little girl is gonna cry guys...awww” they stung him again with the taser. 

 

Jim started to sob quietly as he moved quicker away from their tazers, looking similar oddly enough to a waddling penguin. “Please not again I’ll hurry up don’t zap me again.” he begged quietly, not even quite sure where they wanted him to go. He stopped at the washroom door, stomach coiling in knots, not just from the milk.    
  
“Where you think your going to? This little pussy thinks he’s leaving?” Tom laughed. “You aint going back to your room yet. Looks like we may have to walk him on our own. This bitch is a stray”

 

“Think so huh?” Cameron pulled out a pair of cuffs and clipped one end to Jim’s cock. It was definitely tight. “Come on now. “ he jerked the metal cuffs, causing JIm’s skin on his cock to tear slightly. 

 

Jim cried out at that, stumbling forward to keep up with Cameron, tears leaking down his cheeks in pain. “Shitshitshitshit please stop.” he begged, feeling another little dribble of milk spill out. His panic had caused him to tighten up more, and the squeeze had made some come out.    
  
“But where would be the fun in that? All prisoners get this as their welcome ceremony...Basher didn’t even let the milk inside him before he knocked out half the guards. He’s a tough dick. But you’re...a little bitch. Unlike everyone in this prison.” Tom chuckled, tickling Jim under the chin. “You’re such a cute one too.”    
  
“Lets get this over with..” Cameron looked at the watch. It was close to their shower time- the actual shower time. “Spread your legs out Jim. real wide. See if you can keep it all in that way” he knew it was impossible. He wanted to win the bet too. He kicked one of Jim’s legs- forcing him back down to the doggy position. “Spread them- now!” he shouted, practically prying them open. 

 

Jim couldn’t handle the pressure and at the kick, the object popped out and milk and cum poured out of his abused pucker, along with the remnants of blood. Once it had all emptied out, he was clean as a whistle inside, and you could actually see his clean walls due to how gaped his hole was.    
  
“So pretty...almost prettier than some women’s pussy I’ve seen.” Tom whistled with a chuckle, and the others  had to agree. “That’s why men like you are made, Jimmy. I’m surprised you don’t have a career in porn.”    
  
“Now get dressed slut. Show some goddamn respect” he kicked the already shaky youong man over to his side. “Better be out of here before the other guys show up. “ Alan laughed and led the other men out of the washroom, leaving Jim alone in milk and semen.  

 

Jim hiccuped, tears running down his cheeks as he managed to stand, feeling so awfully empty It hurt being so empty, almost as much as it did being so full. He found a prison uniform about his size luckily, and got it on, barely getting out of the washroom before the others. Once out, he had only stumbled halfway to his cell before he collapsed, luckily near the infirmary where the doctor took him the rest of the way.    
  
“Jesus. The breaking in gets worse and worse.”He murmured, seeing the bruises and tear stains. He called for the nurses help,and got the paperwork on the man.    
  
Doctor Seneca Gates was on duty at the time and he was shocked by the horrific abuse the kid was put in. he was used to seeing men beat by pipes and all sorts of things...but this was wrong. “Holy fuck…” he undid JIm’s uniform and took care of his wounds. As soon as he saw the blood pool around his back, he knew something was definitely wrong. He turned the limp body around, and could see the damage. He could literally see inside the man’s hole. “Oh my god…” he took out alcohol wipes and stitching material. He was torn badly...but his insides visibly looked fine given all of their abuse. It looked like they were stretched out beyond repair though. They would have to heal on their own. It may take weeks. “This poor kid...not even here for a day yet..” 

 

“What’s happened?” The nurses question was answered for her, and seeing Jim made her eyes go wide.  “Dear holy fucking god ..” She murmured, and got a thing of pain medicine out, shooting the poor kid up with it. “Oh honey…” She said softly as his eyes slowly opened. He looked like a frightened deer, caught in the headlights, and she soothingly stroked his hair. “Can you tell me what happened to you?” Molly hooper wanted justice for Jim Moriarty. 

 

“ ‘sthey...pushed a ‘ray ‘ver.” He mumbled incoherently. “Sos’ I got ‘ent to the ‘howers. G-got...ucked.”  The story was slowly starting to piece together in her mind.    
  
“And no one tried to stop it?” She asked softly.    
  
“ b-bastian ‘id. Tried. ‘Ut guards….’ent him to ‘olitary.” im was totally out of it, and that worried Molly.    
  
“We’ll get him back, okay?” She looked to Seneca. “Do you think we have the authority to pull this...Sebastian out of solitary? I think I know who he’s talking about….Sebastian Moran.”    
  


“Sebastian tried saving him and this is what happened.   Get him out immediately. We will have a chat about the guards with the warden. “ he rubbed Jim's hair softly. He felt bad for the kid. He was in prison so he did something wrong but no one deserved this… “ the doctor took Jim to a more comfortable bed for him to stay in for a few days. He gave him a hospital gown to make things easier for the poor kid. “We will take care of the assholes who did this …”

 

“And we will get them to pay.” Molly added, she had already contacted someone to get Sebastian out of solitary. The poor kid was so soft looking, the kind of man Molly would date- if he was older of course. 

 

Jim briefly nodded his thanks, his eyes sliding closed again. He felt so weak, and so god damned tired. He just wanted to sleep his time away and wake up to being fucking rescued. 

 

“I will give you something to help you sleep once the pain medicine kicks in. You may not need it though. Sometimes the pain meds put people out too. “ he looked at the papers to clarify the dose he was given. “Oh yeah. We can get you something to help you sleep “ he smiled kindly at the weak inmate. 

 

Sebastian was pulled out of solitary and brought to the warden's office. They waited on Molly to show up with the medical records of the damaged Jim. They were going to have several men fired. 

 

“Thanks.” Jim said softly, hardly feeling the pain in his lower body anymore. “That would be great, really.” He smiled dazedly at the doctor. “I was framed.” he admitted suddenly. And this was true. Jim moriarty might be a crime lord, but he had been framed for the crime he was in prison for. “Didn’t...actually do it.”    
  
Molly made her way down there, with her small file on the weak inmate. “From what he managed to report, Sebastian was trying to save him from both a group of prisoners and a guard, but apparently they took Sebastian away. At least four other men used him, we ran a test on the semen in him and it was all from different men.”    
  
“From different men? How many- who were they?” he pulled up records from previous sodomy cases and allegations. “Which prisoners?” he pulled out the file. “Anyone else?”  

 

Sebastian went to visit Jim in the infirmary. “How you doing kid?” he ran his hands through Jim’s hair. He looked totally out of it. Seneca was getting the sleeping medicine.”Thank you trying to stop them Sebastian. Did you see who did it?”

 

Angel- the warden listened to Molly's statement. “Are you sure guards were involved?”

 

“I’m sure. The DNA matches with Tom, Cameron, and Alan.Other prisoners have reported them as cruel, and have very unusual punishments. Jim also had traces of...milk inside him. We think they might have given him a milk enema, and with how much his belly seemed distended, it was far past the usual medical mark. Henry’s DNA was found as well, he often has raped other prisoners with his gang, but no DNA has been found until now.” Molly reported. 

 

“ ‘m….’ine.” Jim hummed, arching his head into Sebastian’s hand. That hand was simply wonderful, caressing his hair gently. It was making him feel even more out of it. 

“Sebastian admired how strong Jim was. If that had happened to him, he would be crying like a little bitch- although he would never admit it. “Im so sorry…”

 

Angel folded his hands, now enlightened by this new information towards his guards. “Bring them into my office immediately”

 

He got out the men’s records and waited for them to come into his office once Molly called for them.

 

“ ‘ot ur ‘ault. O-oulda happened….’nyway.” Jim mumbled as he nuzzled into him, feeling warm. He wanted the bigger man to hold him, but he could hardly ask for it. He doubted it was allowed anyway.   
  
Tom, Alan, and cameron came in with Henry. “Yeah boss?” Alan asked in a rough voice, as he sat down in front of the warden.

 

Angel looked at Molly and then back at the men before standing up formidably . “all of you explain yourselves. What happened to Jim Moriarty? And to make myself clear, I already know what occurred. I just need the details. Where did you get the hose? What did you do? How? And who did what?” He paced around them in a circle, holding his hands behind him, as if he were a cobra about to strike. 

 

“Yeah well I also acted with them...I tried fucking you.. I didn't help anything. I just figured… Never mind. It doesn't matter. Just as long as you're alright… “

 

“I’m alright….’sides…’iked your ‘ock.” He mumbled with a breathy laugh, clinging to him closer.   
  
Tom swallowed, and looked to Alan and cameron. “Well sir, I...got the hose from a supply closet. We...Alan, Tom, and I, we filled him up with two jugs of milk and plugged him up. Tom fucked him, and so did I.” Cameron kept his eyes downcast, trembling in fear. “No one else cared.”    
  
Sebastian awkwardly looked over his shoulder, as if not wanting anyone to see their tender moment. “Yeah well…maybe you can have it when your better” he chuckled.

 

“How many prisoners have you done this to?” He said calmly, still walking around. “Have you even considered the long term damage on them?”

 

“We’ve only done it to two...most don’t let it get too far, because they’re not a little bitch like that Moriarty twat.” Tom growled. “Besides….Moriarty’s just in here for a framed petty theft, when he should be in here for more! He’s a criminal psychopath. I know. People talk. Moriarty deserves what he got and even more.” Tom’s face was stony and uncaring.    
  
“I’d ‘ike tat.” Jim responded, drifting off to sleep afterwards. He would be hard to wake up, both physical exhaustion and the pills taking a toll on his body.

 

Angel was immediately angered by the “he deserved it bit”

 

“You think that kid deserved being treated like a fucking pet?” he slammed his hand on his desk. “All of you!- give me your guns. Yours tasers. All of it. Be grateful that im not shoving them up your ass! You fucking monsters. I should have you put in here for strange and cruel punishment. The only thing thats keeping me from doing it is the fact that you would like it too much you fucking sickos. How dare you come into my prison and do this shit. You all should be ashamed. And i pray to god that one of these days when Jim gets out that you will all pay for what you have done to that man. Get out of my sight.” 

 

Sebastian left shortly after Jim fell asleep. He went back to his cell, as he didnt feel up to playing cards with the other prisoners. He was exhausted and angry… as he returned to the cell, he saw a man being beat severely by another. He did nothing but watch, almost wanting to take part on the mutilated man. He couldn't tell who it was by now. 

 

“Da fuck you lookin’ at Moran?” a black man in the corner commented. Sebastian looked back at the bloody mess. “Nothin much…” he said bitterly

 

“Whad you say to me?”

 

Sebastian rolled his eyes- really not looking for more trouble today. A guard rushed over to attend the now dead body of the man. He called in the beating and prevented the black man from doing anything. Sebastian was told to go into his cell. Thank god. He didnt need this. 

 

Tom and the others put their weapons on the desk and scurried out, while Henry raised an eyebrow. “Forgot about me bub.” he told Angel, not really amused or frightened. Just bored looking. 

 

“What about you?” he asked bitterly. “You were involved. Hows solitary sound? I was thinking until all of his wounds heal.” he sat back down and wrote up the termination reports. He nearly forgot molly in the room- but he honestly didnt care what she heard. “If i wasnt a level headed person- i would shoot you where you stand”

  
  


Sebastian lied on the top bunk, kicking the ceiling tile to relieve stress and boredom. Hasnt even been a day since the new kid arrived...and he was in the infirmary. He hated this shit hole. He couldn't wait to get out…

 

“So I can go at it again, hmm?” Henry grinned. “Thanks bub.” he replied in a low voice, already dreaming of the kid’s sweet ass again. 

 

“No.” Angel stood back up. “Molly i would like for you to leave please”

 

Molly looked a little awkward “oh- um...yes sir” she got up and left quickly.

 

Angel slammed the door behind molly after she left and locked it. He immediately punched the man in the face. Again. And again. “You son of a bitch! You think its nice having something like that happen?” he grabbed his gun from his desk and tore off the mans lower clothing, kicking him and punching him so he wouldnt get up. He shoved the tip of the gun inside of the man’s ass. “Give me a reason not to let this bullet destroy your insides…”

 

Henry whimpered in pain and fear, quivering as he knew it was a gun. “Please I won’t do it again please don’t kill me.” he blubbered, tears streaming down his cheeks. “I won’t even look at the kid. He’s all yours.” He thought Angel wanted him for himself,which was fine by Henry.    
  
“He isnt mine either!” he kicked the gun harder inside the man, obviously tearing him open. “I think we have an understanding” he tugged the gun back out, wearing a glove to do so. He didnt want the man’s filth on him. “Get dressed….fucking disgrace….” he called for a guard to escort him to solitary confinement. The guard didnt say anything about the wounds, he figured they were just from another inmate altercation.

 

Angel washed his hands- even after he had gloves on. He hated touching those men. He went down to the infirmary to check on Molly and the kid. He hadn't even met him, but he knew he was something special since the whole prison had been talking about him.

 

He walked into the hospital doors where molly was injecting the body of a sleeping young man with morphine. “oh . mr. demontie. I was just-”

 

“Carry on with it Molly. I was wanting to see the damage first hand…” he went over to the sleeping body and observed the bruising. It was apparent that his stomach was a bit inflated from the stretching. It would take awhile to go down. He had a pretty face. It made him a target in here no doubt. “What a shame....”

 

Jim stirred when he heard voices, never having been a heavy sleeper. His eyes narrowed at the sight of Angel, not instantly hating the man, just feeling exposed and vulnerable as he pulled his blanket up to cover more of him. “Who’re you?” he asked quietly, voice still a little rough.   
  
“Angelyn Demontie. I’m the prison warden. I’ve gotten rid of the men who hurt you. They won’t bother you here anymore.” although his voice was soft and warm, there was an intensity in it that gave a powerful vibe when he spoke. “I’m sorry for waking you.” he began to leave the room.

 

“Ah- wait” Molly called after. “Um...could you stay in here and watch him for a bit. I need to go run to the other side of the prison. Apparently there was a brutal attack earlier. A deadly one..”she looked at the pager. 

 

Angel nodded his head. “Of course” he sat down beside Jim Moriarty and watched her leave. 

 

“It’s okay that you woke me. I don’t like to sleep a lot. Leaves me feeling disorientated.” Jim murmured quietly as he eyed the other. He was attractive, not in the way that Sebastian was, but in a clean cut way. He bet Angel never did anything bad though- and that made him slightly sad.    
  
Angel smiled at him gently. “So i havent read up on your file really. How is it that an irish fellow like you made your way into a hard prison? Whats your story Mr. Moriarty?”

 

“Framed, sadly.” He admitted. “Theft. An awful, horrendous ordeal.” He rolled his eyes, smiling weakly at him. “What’s your story?”    
  


“Well…” he smirked cruelly. “When i was younger...i had a violent streak in me...and i got into a bit of trouble when my roommate ended up dead...i will save you the details but it led me to find prison life interesting. My good behavior and a bit of...persuading...gave me a clean record and a job as a warden. I think its an interesting thing. I worked at a mental institution for a short time as well….but those crazy bastards gave me nothing but a headache”

 

“Oh.” His eyes glinted as he sat up slightly. “So you weren’t always good.” Jim felt a bit more relieved talking to him now. “Can I tell you a secret?” he purred. 

 

“Of course” Angel smiled invitingly. It wasnt just a recent thing being good…. In fact...he never was. He isnt. “Tell me anything you wish…”

 

“I probably deserved it.” Jim admitted. “I’m surprised you haven’t heard of Moriarty….consultant criminal. I’m a mastermind.” He looked at him carefully, assessing his reaction.    
  
“Sorry i dont typically keep up with the news… however...i did hear something about a network when several bank security systems had been breached. Was that your doing mr. moriarty? He smiled, rather impressed. “I’ve done lots of things Jim. and i have killed...countless people.. Ive seen people come through here that put the men who hurt you in shame.but no one deserves the treatment that you got….unless they were the ones who did it. I dont believe the prisoner will be bothering you or anyone ever again..”

 

Jim blinked in surprise. “I’m scared that I might have to get that bad one day….not in here though. I’ll be breaking out soon.” He smiled at him. “I’d appreciate if you didn’t try to stop me, but if you have to try that’s fine.”    
  
“You arent going anywhere for awhile Jim. Sorry to say it...but...as far as i’ve been told...you may not be able to walk for the next few days. May be a bit difficult to break out that way. But when your feeling better, by all means try to impress me by getting past my security. It would be an interesting challenge for you. “ he said caually, obviously not caring one way or another if he fails or succeeds. If he does succeed, it would give him a chance to figure out where he could update his technology and security. 

 

Jim groaned in frustration. “Great.” He mumbled huffily, trying not to let show how upset he was. “I can walk even though im in pain. ‘M gonna get out.” He curled in on himself, a little noise coming out of him. He just wanted back to his luxurious life. It was all he asked for.

  
“You could if you want your intestines to fall out of you. Stay put. It’ll do you good. Besides, if you are serious about your escape it will give you more time to think. “ the nurse came in with a meal for Jim. Angel stood up and prepared to leave. He turned around and said to Jim, “welcome to the big house”


End file.
